Stories To Start Over
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: He hears her mention Cassie, and he wonders what happened.


**This story has actually been a few months in the making because I got Netflix a few months ago now and Hex was the first thing I watched on it (and whenever I watch something I want to write something for the archive) x I hope you like it and please read and review to tell me what you think :) I own nothing, Hex belongs to Shine and house elves are J.K. Rowling's xx**

To be honest, Leon's kind of gotten used to weird - he has to have done, to date Ella, her being an Anointed One of God (the real thing).

But it's about to get weirder.

He hears Thelma mention Cassie one day, out on the edge of his mind, and thinks. He's not heard anyone speak about Cassie in ages, not even Thelma (and her crush on the blonde girl had been no one's secret), not since she disappeared.

Leon kind of wonders what happened and he thinks that it involved some of the supernatural stuff that he's been dealing with lately.

After all, she'd been close friends with Thelma and been friendly with Ella, back when she was new to the school.

And there had been something weird about her, the kind of odd he felt with Ella sometimes, right before something attacked them.

He wanted to know what has happened.

Even though he knew he probably shouldn't ask - because if she had been involved in this, then her disappearance most likely meant she was dead, under circumstances that couldn't be explained. Bringing it up would likely upset Thelma, who, despite all odds, had become something of a friend (her being dead being one of the issues). He didn't really want to do that.

But considering what other people would want is something new to him, so he blurts out "What happened to her?" before he can stop himself.

Thelma looks up distractedly, lost in thought. "Who?"

Leon wants to kick himself, but he can't back out now and he really does want to know. "Cassie? What happened to her?"

Thelma freezes up and Leon actually feels sorry for asking, but the look the ghost throws Ella's way soundly assures that he won't stop asking questions, no matter how quickly Thelma realises that and looks away.

"What happened?" He repeats.

Thelma gives Ella another cautious glance, as though making sure she isn't close enough to hear before sighing. She slumps, looking smaller in death than she ever did in life and for once she's not cracking ill-timed jokes or crude comments.

"It's a long story."

Leon just looks at her, waiting. He's learnt from Ella that this is the easiest way to get something out of someone, especially when you don't know the questions to ask (Ella's seen so much that Leon wouldn't even know where to start).

Thelma sighs again. "She was a witch."

At this Leon almost chokes, because he hadn't expected that, but in the end he does nothing.

He really shouldn't be expecting anything different, what with his girlfriend being an Anointed One and one of his classmates being a ghost, as well as the whole Angels and God stuff. Witches are just next in line. Maybe next he'll meet a house elf.

"She found out about her powers in this school actually, exploring. It was fun at first, most of the time. She was doing things when people annoyed her though, like she couldn't control herself." She sends Leon a look there, and he understands because he remembers a variety of odd things happening just before Thelma's death, one of which resulted in him catching fire with no discernible cause.

Apparently it was his classmate practicing her newfound powers.

Leon nods sagely. By now stranger things have happened. (Ella tied him to a tree.)

"It wasn't long after that that she started being stalked by a Nephilim, a Fallen angel. He wouldn't leave her alone. Her bloodline meant she was powerful and useful to him. He was the one that killed me. Thought it would help Cassie with her powers."

Leon looked at her sympathetically, another emotion that was new to him. He didn't know quite what to do - what do you say when someone tells you about their death? - it wasn't exactly a situation most people had to deal with often.

"He possessed Troy and Cassie and then he slept with her, and got her pregnant. My best friend was pregnant with a half-demon baby!" She sounds slightly hysterical, no matter how much time has passed. "The pregnancy was accelerated - she was the equivalent to three months pregnant within days. Cassie decided to have an abortion."

Leon can't help but wonder where this is going, but he's not going to interrupt Thelma when she's talking about the death of her best friend.

"She went through with it but Azazeal wouldn't let her do that. He persuaded the doctor to save the baby, and then he took it - him."

Leon didn't quite know what to say. But then again, that wasn't something uncommon these days. He presumes that Azazeal must be the demon father of the baby.

"Malachi, the baby, was still growing at a rate that was faster than normal and Cassie found out that he was still alive soon enough, as well as where they were. That's when Ella came to school. And as an Anointed One, she had a job to do - kill Malachi."

He doesn't want to think of his girlfriend killing an innocent baby, though he knows that it must've happened before. He knows that Ella has killed, but to kill the son of a friend... And to be here for that purpose...

"Cassie went along at first. You'd be scared if you found out that someone could be responsible for the end of the world, your son or not."

Leon doesn't really know the feeling but nods anyway, feeling that by now Thelma is talking more to herself than to him.

"She changed her mind though. Only it was probably a bit too late." She chuckles wryly. "Definitely a bit too late. Ella swung the knife down to kill Malachi and Cassie jumped in front of it so the blade went through her back. It killed her and Azazeal walked out of the church with Malachi. Ella came back to the school like nothing happened and I only saw Cassie again once."

"When?" Leon croaks.

"She came to say goodbye before she crossed over."

Leon could feel his legs shake, as though they would give out beneath him and sinks into a nearby chair, that was coincidentally further away from Ella. He doesn't know what he's supposed to think now - his girlfriend had murdered Cassie, even if it was only by accident, whilst trying to kill a baby. What was right about that situation?

Even if the baby was fated to destroy the world.

Leon wonders how Thelma deals with it.

Because he doesn't even know where to start.


End file.
